Escaping Shadows
by Rising Dusk
Summary: Entry for Blake's Challenge I


**A/N: Written for Deepening Chasm: Blake's Challenge I. **

**Prompt: **_**"The closer we get to the light, the deeper our shadow becomes."**_

**Word Count: 6,325**

**Fandom: Pokémon**

**Disclaimer: None of the Pokémon nor Giovanni, Red, Gold, or Silver belongs to me. Only my OCs. **

Two Pokémon glared at each other from a few feet apart, bracing for battle. Both, a Persian and a Pikachu, were native to the gentle Kanto region, however, the tension between the classy cat and the electric mouse was anything but docile.

Hackles raised and tail lashing side to side, the Persian looked back at his Trainer, a suave woman who appeared to be in her late teens. Her facial expression was mostly hid by the brim of her baseball cap, but the Persian could tell by the slight shake of her head not to do anything yet.

On the other side of the battle field, the opposite trainer smoothed her short skirt calmly, and fixed the collar of her light blue blouse. Though she dressed as a Youngster, the energy in her pale brown eyes betrayed that she was close to the other Trainer's age. She put her hands behind her back, and then in a cheery voice, delivered her command. "Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

In the blink of an eye, Pikachu rushed forward and struck at the Persian. Although the sleek cat turned to avoid it, he was still struck in the side. He felt a sting in his side, but he ignored it and glanced at his Trainer who gave a short nod. At once the Persian retaliated with Slash, scoring down the Pikachu's shoulder.

"Thunderwave!" the other Trainer called as soon as the Persian made contact. The yellow mouse released a high voltage of electricity that directly came in contact with the other. The little Pokémon chattered triumphantly as the Persian yowled in agony and ceased moving.

The Persian's Trainer reached into one of the pockets of her red nylon jacket and tossed a Cheri berry at her Pokémon. With a struggle, the Persian leaned down, ignoring the sharp lances of pain that ran through his every limbs, and lapped up the soft little berry with his tongue. He tried to ignore the pungent spicy taste, wrinkling his nose in disgust, but felt instant relief as the pain went away.

"Thunder!" Blinking in confusion, the Pikachu looked at her Trainer for verification. The Trainer smiled and said, "Go on," so the small Pokémon charged her attack. Dark ominous clouds suddenly appeared with lightning lashing out in all directions like an electric whip, igniting little fires on the dry grass.

The Persian watched warily as the powerful attack closed in around the cat. He narrowly avoided many of the dangerous lightning bolts, but one struck the Pokémon square on his back. The Persian Screeched in anguish, making the Pikachu pin her ears to her head in an attempt to block out the sound.

"Okay, okay, you win," the Persian's Trainer chuckled and walked over to her injured Pokémon. Stooping down to brush the cat's cheek, who feebly rubbed his head against her black denim jeans, she pulled out a Sitrus berry and held it out for the Persian to eat it. When the Persian lapped it up and nosed her pockets for more if the sweet orangey berries, she kissed the cat's brow and said, "Sorry, dear. I don't have any more, but you battled really well. We'll soon get the chance to rest."

The other Trainer walked over and bent down beside her, conscious of her skirt. She wrapped one arm around the other's waist and looked at the Persian with genuine concern in her gentle eyes. "Is he going to be alright, Tracy?"

"Yeah, Persian'll be fine, Bri. He might limp for a bit, but he'll be alright." Tray ignored the full use of her name; Bri was the only one who didn't call her by the nickname everybody else did. "Though I thought that we weren't supposed to try and faint the other Pokémon?" she teased, a wide grin on her face.

"Hmph." Bri pushed Tray aside, or at least attempted to, however Tray was both bigger and stronger than her, so therefore she didn't budge. The Persian snorted and shook his head, while the Pikachu ambled over to the classy cat and nuzzled his shoulder. "Well, maybe if you train your Pokémon better then we wouldn't have this problem."

The Persian gave Bri a resentful look and hissed softly. "Persian is perfectly trained," his Trainer responded, waving her hand dismissively. "Or did you forget that it's been almost two weeks since we last visited a Pokécenter?"

"Well, that's your fault!" Tray chuckled at Bri's sudden outburst, her face screwed up in an indignant expression. By now, her Pokémon was curled into a ball between Persian's paws and snuggled into his chest. Persian simply watched the other Trainer throw her hands up in the air, and mewed in mild amusement. "You decided not to stop at Viridian city when we had the chance."

"My fault eh?" Without giving any indication of her intentions, Tray tackled Bri down and pinned her to the soft grass. She ignored her Persian's exasperated snort, and kept her eyes focused on Bri's. "It was _your_ idea to visit your grandmother."

Bri smiled and used her fingers to caress Tray's cheek. Ducking beneath the bill of her baseball cap, she pressed her forehead against Tray's. "Mm. And how does that stop you from visiting the Pokécenter?"

"Pallet Town isn't all that far from Viridian, my love." Tray grinned and used one hand to brush her fingertips on the back of Bri's neck. "So again, not my fault. I'm just an efficient thinker."

"You're also an ass." Bri chuckled and brushed her thumb against Tray's lips, gazing into her black eyes expectantly.

"I know." With that, Tray rolled off and laughed as she stood back, brushing the grass and dirt off her jeans.

"By the power of Arceus, you are such a tease!" Bri exclaimed and threw a nearby dirt clump, which hit Tray on the back of her head.

Persian, though his eyes were closed, chuckled at the bickering couple. Pikachu trilled in laughter, and got up from her roost to steal Tray's cap, which had fallen off at the impact. Reluctantly, Persian followed the little mouse to their Trainers' side, though not before stretching completely.

Sniggering out loud, and leaving Pikachu to wear the cap in her place, Tray ran her fingers through her buzz cut black hair and grinned smugly. "I know, but you still love me." She bent down to wipe off more dirt off her jeans which came from the clump.

Bri finally stood up as well and seized the opportunity to leap at Tray's back. Giggling quite a bit, she latched her arms around Tray's neck as the other stumbled off balance for a bit but finally regained control and carried Bri on piggy back. "I don't even know why."

"Maybe 'cause I carry your lazy ass all across the regions of the world?" Tray grumbled good-naturedly.

Leaning over just enough to kiss Tray on the cheek, Bri replied, "That's true. I'm so glad you're willing to carry me everywhere."

"Willing? I don't recall being 'willing' to trek across Sinnoh with you on my back." Tray began walking towards the direction of Pallet Town, the two Pokémon travelling beside her.

"Oh come now, it's not like I'm heavy or anything," Bri answered coyly, brushing her fingers across Tray's sternum and neck.

Grinning slightly at the touch, Tray replied, "You've never carried yourself across the regions." Her Persian sneered as if in agreement, since on his back was Bri's Pikachu; though there's was more of a symbiotic relationship, since the electric mouse shocked any bold Pidgey who came too close and tried to pick a fight.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cut off Bri's response and waved her short arms wildly, pointing ahead. The brown tops of the simple wooden homes of Pallet Town were fast approaching, meaning they were nearly at their destination.

"Thank you, Pikachu," Bri praised her Pokémon. "You know, you should talk to your Persian more. You're always so distant with him."

"Oh man, not this again," Tray groaned and her Persian gave a raspy fit of meows that passed as a laugh. "I already told you, Persian and I have been together since he was a tiny Meowth suckling at his mother's tit. We're so synced we don't _need_ to talk to each other."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to be all stony with each other. Pikachu and I have known each other for a long time and we talk. Don't we, Pikachu?"

"Pikapika!" The little yellow mouse agreed readily, bouncing about excitedly. Persian used his long tail to lightly bat Pikachu on the head, which caused the cap to fall over the Pikachu's face, and after fixing it, resulted in the petite Pokémon to commence scolding the classy cat. He didn't even bother to look at the nagging mouse and instead shook his head and kept a cool face as he walked.

"Suicune's wind, next you're going to gripe about my appearance again," Tray muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you _could_ start dressing more like a girl. You would look so beautiful if you let your hair grow out and if you changed our clothing. I saw this cute skirt while we were in Celadon and I bet you would look so pretty in it! Oh and some jewelry and makeup…"

Though Bri was unable to see it, Tray blanched. Pikachu, however, did see how pale her Trainer's partner had become and trilled in laughter. Tray glowered at the yellow mouse, but her words were directed to Bri. "Babe, when have you ever seen me wear that kind of shit? 'Sides, you saying I'm not beautiful?"

"Not at all." Bri ran her fingers underneath Tray's chin and then caressed her cheek. "But you dress so much like a guy, I have to call you handsome."

"I think you just like to creep me out," Tray concluded.

"Of course not," Bri shot back, acting as if she was offended.

"Well, then you like to argue with me." A smirk played on Tray's lips, even though she knew the other couldn't see.

"Hm…maybe." Bri cooed, grinning as well.

"You know what, Bri?" Tray inclined her head, but she could only see her partner just barely.

"What, Tracy?" Bri raised an eyebrow and waited for her girlfriend's answer, stilling her hands momentarily.

"I love you."

Instantly, Bri smiled and hugged Tray's neck a little more tight, but not enough to choke her. Again she kissed her on the cheek and nuzzled her face against Tray's. "I love you too."

After a bit of taciturn walking, the pair had reached Pallet Town with the sun on their backs, about to sink into the horizon. The Pokémon of the day began to settle into their roosts, while the night species began to wake up. Even Pikachu curled up into the hollow of Persian's broad shoulders and began to doze. The colours of the sky collided into a beautiful display of oranges, purples, and reds as night met day. The battle of colours could be seen from the tops of the tall oak trees that surrounded the small town, making the wooden giants appear more majestic.

"This way." Bri pointed to one of the smallest houses in the town. It was homely looking with a tiny berry garden growing beside it and a rustic wooden porch in the front with a simple swing chair for two beside the plain oak door. "That's where Nana used to tell me stories about Red, the Kanto Champion from this town."

"You mean to say that the great and famous Red came from this hick town?" Tray asked cynically.

In protest, Bri lightly boxed Tray on the ear. "Hey, every Trainer has a humble beginning. We've not always been so well known across the lands."

Shaking her head, though the impact didn't actually hurt, Tray said, "Yeah, but…that's Red."

Ignoring her comment, Bri continued by saying, "She used to tell me about Gold also. She told me that he started in New Bark Town and it was there that he witnessed Silver steal a Pokémon from Professor Elm."

At the mention of Silver's name, Tray's expression became cold, and she only grunted in reply. Even her Persian hissed which caused Pikachu to stir in sleepy concern.

Bri bit her lip anxiously and hugged the other in an effort to soothe her. "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to…"

"You're fine, my love," Tray cut her off. She grabbed her partner's hand tenderly and kissed her knuckles.

Blushing at the gesture, Bri slid off Tray's back and stepped forward ahead of Tray. She paused with one hand extended toward her girlfriend, who took it and smiled, squeezing her hand gently. Both walked up to the door hand in hand.

Before the couple could reach it, the door swung open and a short elderly woman greeted them. She was very round and wore a plan smock with a pink flowery apron on. Her face was crinkled and worn, seeming to be set in a permanent smile.

"Britney!" The old woman extended her arms for a large embrace, her ancient hazel eyes glimmering. "Come 'ere and give me a hug!"

A wide smile spread on Bri's face and she bent down and accepted her grandmother's hug. "Hey, Nana."

After a long moment, she released her granddaughter and spotted Tray. "And who is this handsome gentleman?" she asked with a knowing smile, waddling over to her.

The Persian uttered a raspy laugh, and Tray opened her mouth to say something. However she saw Bri shake her head in just the slightest way so she changed what she was going to say and dropped her voice so it sounded deeper. "Hello, ma'am. I'm just here to keep your daughter company."

"And does my daughter's company have a name?" she chuckled.

"Of course. Most call me Tray, ma'am." Grinning, Tray looked at the elder, her black eyes glimmering.

"As opposed to what?"

"Many titles I wouldn't want to repeat in front of your pretty face, ma'am." Persian rolled his eyes at his Trainer's blatant flattery, but he didn't make a sound. "And what do I have the pleasure of calling you?"

The elder blushed and smiled even more. "Most just call me Nana, and I don't see why a charming young man like you would be called offensive names." With that she turned back to her granddaughter and gave an obvious wink. "He's a keeper. Now come inside, come inside. I made muffins."

"What kind?" Bri asked eagerly, her eyes widening. Sitting up from her perch, Pikachu trilled just as excitedly, sending out little jolts of electricity which won a disapproving stare from Persian.

"Blueberry, of course," Nana replied as if the answer should have been obvious.

"It's as if you knew I was coming." Her voice was filled with awe, but Tray could see in Bri's face that she truly wasn't all that surprised. Eventually, Bri followed Nana into the house, and, after giving her Persian one quick pat on the head, Tray did the same.

They didn't go straight to the kitchen at first. Nana took her time, and the Trainers were in no hurry. Tray kept looking around, seeing little pictures of Bri's childhood on the walls. The house was small, much most of the other houses. The TV wasn't on, which came as a slight surprise to her, but that didn't matter. Bri was also looking around, feeling a sense of nostalgia as a she took a stroll around her childhood. The living room hadn't changed much, and the old cushiony couch seemed to have gotten even more worn if possible. Buddy wasn't in his normal spot in front of the recliner, so she assumed that Buddy was resting on Nana's bed.

Something caught her eye. "Oh Zapdos's Thunder. You still have that picture, Nana?"

Nana looked towards where Bri pointed at and smiled one of her large smiles. It was just a simple sketch of a Pidgey and a Caterpie playing, drawn when Bri was only a toddler. It wasn't exactly the most artistic—they didn't truly resemble the Pokémon and the colouring was sometimes out of the lines—but Nana loved the picture regardless. "Of course I did! You gave it to me, remember?"

Tray chuckled softly, but let them continue their banter. Bri shook her head and said, "But Nana that was years ago. You kept it all this time?"

"You have little faith in me." Nana faced Tray and pointed towards the couch. "Your Persian can rest over there instead of looking around awkwardly. I'm sure he could use a rest."

Persian glanced up at Nana and narrowed his eyes, but Tray knew that was his way of blushing. She spoke for him as Persian nodded his head and padded over to the designated area, laying down near the hall way. "Thank you. He's had a long journey and Bri wasn't exactly nice to him."

Bri shot a glare at her girlfriend, but Tray only smiled back. Nana laughed and said to Bri, "Why were you being mean to that poor Persian? What did he do to you?"

"Pikachu and Persian were just having a spar!" Bri said indignantly and Pikachu chattered in sleepy agreement.

"I'm sure," Nana said with her laugh, ambling over to the dinner table and pointing to Tray and Bri to sit down. Though Bri helped herself to a muffin, and gave one to Tray as well who ate it rather quickly, she remained standing; only Tray chose to sit.

Lying back in one of the wooden chairs of the dining table, Tray laced her fingers behind her head and closed her eyes in content. Nana's blueberry muffins were as delicious as Bri described; soft and fluffy texture that nearly dissolved in her mouth and exploded with sweet fruity flavour.

Nearby, the Pokémon were resting where Nana pointed though pretty far away from the dining room, recovering from their strenuous journey and exhausting battle. The pair of them looked adorable; Pikachu snuggled against Persian's stomach and the cat lying curled around the mouse in an almost protective manner.

Arms wrapped around Tray's neck, Bri stood behind her, occasionally stroking her collar softly. Across from them sat Nana, sipping on her coffee every now and then and watching the pair through half-closed eyes.

"So, where's Buddy?" Bri asked after a while. Tray opened her eyes at the sound of her voice and for the first time looked around for the ancient Arcanine that Bri was always talking about.

A sad expression flickered over Nana's face, darkening her normally cheery eyes and causing her smile to droop slightly. Both girls knew the answer before she even spoke, and Tray could feel Bri's arms tighten slightly around her.

"Buddy's moved on now," Nana said at last, keeping her aged voice as steady as she could. "He passed away two weeks ago; I just came back from Lavender Town last night actually."

Bri was unable to find the words, so Tray brought one of her hands down and gently held on to Bri's hand, squeezing tenderly. To Nana, she said, "I'm sorry for your loss. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you."

"Don't be," she replied dismissively. "Buddy lived a good life and one day I will join him and we'll be together again along with Brett. I'm sure Brett is taking care of Buddy."

"I'm most certain," Tray answered neutrally. Though she herself didn't believe in an afterlife, she was not so bold as to take away the hopes of the elderly woman before her. She squeezed Bri's hand once more, who returned the gesture. Then Bri decided she had enough of standing, and moved to sit on Tray's lap. Unbothered by the change, Tray wrapped her arms around Bri's waist and rested her head on the other's shoulder.

For a long moment, Nana stared into Tray's eyes and she began to feel slightly uncomfortable, wondering if she had, by accident, said the wrong thing. Just as she was about to ask, Nana spoke.

"You remind me of someone," she began, her voice sounding almost distant.

Tilting her head only slightly, Tray looked at her and said, "May I ask who?" Though she had a suspicion, and her stomach turned at the mere thought of it.

"It was another man, one with a dark past. At a young age, he was orphaned; nobody knew what happened to his parents, rather they died or they simply abandoned him. But even at his young age, his caretakers could see that he was a load of trouble waiting to happen."

It was apparent that the elderly woman was about to jump into an anecdote, and though Nana hadn't specifically said a name, Tray could guess of whom she was referring to, making her involuntarily tense. The action caused her to squeeze Bri a little too hard; Bri looked up at Tray with concern, but she shook her head and kissed her forehead, mumbling, "Don't worry about it."

Nana continued on as if nothing had just taken place. "He may have shown some instances of kindness, like when he rescued a Meowth from being a stray. But otherwise, he always had a cold disposition. He never said a word to any of the children nor to his caretakers, unless directly spoken to. Some would have mistaken him for a quiet, shy child, but his artwork would say otherwise, and when he spoke, it was often of farfetched dreams that no normal child would ever think up.

"As he got older, he would often speak of world domination. This scared most of the younger children, and concerned his caretakers. They would ask him, 'why world domination?' and he would reply, 'so the world can feel the pain that I felt. The hopelessness and the abandonment. So they would never know a secure moment again.' They tried to dissuade him, but there was no changing his mind. He may have been a bright child, but they could clearly see that he was walking down the path of darkness."

"So why didn't they stop him?" Tray demanded, her voice tense and eyes blazing. She was certain of who the culprit was now, but didn't voice her opinion out loud. Bri held onto Tray's hands and squeezed them gently, trying to comfort and perhaps calm her, but it was to no avail.

There was a twinkle in Nana's eyes, as if she had just realized something, but her only answer was, "No one knows. The orphanage claimed they had tried, but the effort was obviously not enough. It is, perhaps, their biggest regret."

Saying nothing else, Tray kept a sullen expression, so Bri, who had also guessed at the person, asked in a quiet voice, "So, what happened to him, Nana?"

Nana also spoke in a quiet voice although her voice still carried strongly. "When he became of age, he was sent off, just like the other children. He had no need to go to the Professor's lab because he already had a starter Pokémon, his beloved Meowth, whom had now evolved into a splendid Persian; one that looked a lot like yours, Tray."

A nod of her head was the acknowledgment given, so Nana continued, but only after taking another sip of her coffee. It was nearing the bottom, meaning she would have to refill it soon; although it was already night, so perhaps this would be her last cup before she retired to bed.

"Like many of us, he caught and trained his own Pokémon party, went on to defeat the Elite Four and even became a Leader of the Gym not far from here, in Viridian City. I remember battling him in the Gym; we were about the same age, if not I was older than him. Nonetheless, he was still a powerful Trainer and he defeated me soundly. He told me to come back and try again, and though he seemed encouraging enough, I could still see the coldness behind his smile.

"We thought that we had misjudged him, that perhaps he wasn't as bad as we thought he would be. But we were all fools. While we were all chasing dreams of grandeur, he had been setting the foundation for his ultimate plan; complete world domination. We didn't realize it until it was too late."

Nana paused for a moment, staring wistfully out the window. The moon was lifted into the sky, hiding shyly behind dark clouds. The stars gleamed brightly, poking through to let their tiny rays be seen. The forest outside almost seemed enchanted, and she could just make out the shells of Metapods hanging from the tall oaks, and little Rattatas scurrying about looking for a meal.

"He closed down his Gym and went into seclusion for so long that we had completely forgotten about him until he emerged once again as the powerful leader of Team Rocket, as he called his followers. He had even changed his name, deciding to call himself Giovanni, a name more 'suitable' to his tastes. And that's when he declared his plan and terrorized us from that moment."

Barely able to conceal the shame, Tray bit her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes, partially hiding her face in Bri's hair. She was certain that this woman knew of her connection with Giovanni, as did the rest of the regions, from Sinnoh to especially here in Kanto. No doubt that Nana, just like the rest of the world, was judging her because of the relationship.

Giving another gentle squeeze, Bri held on tight to Tray's hands, wishing that she could provide more to Tray who was obviously distressed. She glanced at Nana who returned her gaze at the couple. Again, there was a knowing glimmer in Nana's eyes as she continued her tale.

"He nearly accomplished his goal, as we all know. However, at the same time, a hero emerged, the one we know as Red. Red was able to put a stop to Giovanni, at Saffron, at Celadon, and even at Mount Moon. It was because of Red that Giovanni put a pause on his grand scheme and went back into hiding, where we never heard from him for many years afterward. But though we didn't hear from him, we did hear about his children."

It took Tray all that she could not to flinch. Biting her lip hard, she forced herself to look into Nana's warm hazel eyes, much like Bri's. "So, I remind you of Giovanni then?"

"Yes, and no. You have his eyes, but rather, you remind me of his daughter. Or at least, what I think of her." Nana smiled warmly and her eyes sparkled in the friendliest manner. It was a kindness that Tray seldom saw from a stranger.

"His daughter?" she laughed, though it came out rather harshly. She didn't mean to, and slightly flinched. Bri, even more concerned, tightened her hold on Tray's hands.

"He had two children you know, a son and a daughter. His son, whom we know as Silver, made his mark in Johto Region, stealing a Pokémon from Elm's lab and causing quite a bit of mischief. Some say he even tried to help create a new Team Rocket that would pick up from where his father left off, but he was stopped by Gold, much like his father was stopped by Red. Rumour has it that he had a change of heart and became a better Trainer, while others say that he is only mimicking what his father did and lulling us into a false sense of security.

"As for his daughter," Nana paused and looked out the window again, a small smile on her face. She had just gained some new suspicions, so she tried to keep her reply as neutral as she could, choosing to voice only what was heresy and not her own opinion. "Not much is known about her. Some say she is as dark of heart as her father, if not worse because she has never made herself publically known here in Kanto. It's known that she has travelled through the other regions, challenging and defeating the gym leaders and the Elite Four leagues. It's known that she is a very powerful Trainer, more so, some think, than even her father, which worries many. It's known that her prized Pokémon is a Persian that resembles Giovanni's own and is said to be the very offspring of Giovanni's Persian. There have been rumours that she seeks to challenge and defeat Red to restore the family's honour. Rumours that she plans to follow in her father's footsteps and finish up where he left off in the quest for world domination. Rumours that she's massing an army as we speak and will perhaps be our strongest opponent yet, maybe even unstoppable."

With each passing statement, Tray felt a stab in her heart until she felt as if she was going to cry right in front of them; however she managed to keep composure and simply nod her head, allowing Nana to continue. "And you compare me to her?" Tray couldn't help the edge that came on strong in her voice. Even Bri looked at her grandmother questioningly, wondering if Nana was insulting her.

"But I don't believe the rumours." Nana smiled knowingly and even laughed a little. She had guessed by now who Tray really was, and that in fact Tray was not a young man, but a young woman who dressed as a man; and from the way that she cringed at the mention of Giovanni and the way her eyes, which so resembled Giovanni's, darkened and narrowed in the same peculiar way that Giovanni's did when he was displeased, she knew this was none of other than Giovanni's daughter.

However, she had also realized that this young woman was different than Giovanni and even her brother. She did not have the same cold disposition as her father, that same dark look, and though she sensed ambition, it was not the same cruel ambition that her father held. This woman was nothing like her father, and it seemed the only thing they shared was the way they looked. Nana wondered how she could have missed this when she resembled Giovanni almost perfectly.

Tray was looking at her with a confused expression in her dark black eyes, her head tilted slightly and the question obviously burning in her ebony eyes, so Nana continued. "I think that she has the kindred spirit of her mother, who had died giving birth to her children. I say that she shares the same passion that her mother had for becoming the best, but not in the sense that her father who believed in doing so in any way possible, no matter how ruthless. I even say that the daughter of Giovanni is a kind and gentle Trainer who, though powerful, treats her Pokémon with a benevolent treatment her father never had."

Tray allowed this to sink in. This was the first time she had ever heard anything such as this. In all of her travels, the only one who had shown her kindness would be the wonderful woman who was sitting in her lap right now; unless, of course, they didn't know she was the daughter of Giovanni.

Could it be that Nana had discovered who she was? Could it be that Nana accepted Tray despite her connection with Giovanni? Could it be that Nana saw something more than the shadow of her family's past?

Or was she so oblivious that she could not see the daughter of Giovanni sitting in front of her and truly believed that Tray was a man?

Bri also looked at her Nana curiously, but after reading her eyes for a moment, she smiled. Nana knew, and she accepted her. She knew from the beginning that Nana would accept Tray's choice, but she just wanted to be cautious at first. Now she knew for certain.

At that moment, Persian slinked in to the room, though Pikachu wasn't present; the little mouse was still sleeping soundly by the couch. The classy cat placed himself by his Trainer, his silky fur brushing against both Tray and Bri's legs. Bri released one hand to give Persian a soft pat on the head before slipping her fingers back into Tray's hands.

"Tray, I don't think you are a bad person. Nor do I think that you are, Persian," she said looking at the Pokémon who stared intensely at the elder. "You have your shadows. And the more that you are known, then yes, the more that you are known, then yes, the more that people will see your shadows. But that doesn't mean you should be afraid of the light. Despite what you believe, your shadow doesn't grow when you get closer to the light. Become surrounded by light, and your shadow will completely disappear."

Bewildered, Tray held Bri even closer to her, taking comfort in her closeness, and pressed her cheek against Bri's back. The other responded by gently rubbing Tray's palm with her thumb, but otherwise couldn't do much else. The pair stayed like this for a while, with Nana continuing to look out into the night sky, until she yawned and stood up, breaking the silence. "I think that it's well past my bedtime, dearies. I take it that you'll be leaving in the morning to continue your journey to Victory Road? I'll be up to see you leave then. And remember what I told you, Tray. Or should I call you Tracy?"

Tray snapped her head up and Bri couldn't help laughing. Even Persian flattened his ears, though he didn't bare his fangs; it was more or less a look of alarm that matched his Trainer's. "So…"

"Of course. I'm not that old, you know. But I believe in you, and you have my blessing. Take care of my daughter, young one. And you, companion to Tracy," she looked down at Persian. "Protect both of them with your life. I know you will do well. Both of you will."

Nana stood up and walked over to the pair of them, who both got up as one. Tray was extremely bemused, though a bit relieved as well. On the other hand Bri was blissfully joyful and smiling. Nana reached up to Bri who stooped down to accept a big kiss on the forehead, and likewise with Tray which, though she bent down as well, she was somewhat taken aback by the gesture. Nana also gave Persian a good scratch behind his ears, and the cat purred in response.

After Nana retired for the night, Bri led Tray over to where her old room was. Persian settled down beside Pikachu once again, leaving the pair alone. They roosted comfortably on the bed, Tray lying on her back and Bri snuggled against her. Bri noticed the worried expression on Tray's face and she flicked her girlfriend playfully on the cheek. "Why the sour face?"

"I'm confused."

"She likes you, you know," Bri said playfully. She leaned up and kissed her softly, brushing her cheek tenderly as she did so. Tray responded back, releasing some of her tension, and Bri drew back, smiling. "Not everyone will hate you because of your past."

"I'm just not used to it," Tray said after a moment. "Everyone I've encountered would treat me like I'm going to curse them or something. Like I'm some horrible person."

Bri raised an eyebrow and then pinned Tray down by her shoulders. "Everyone, huh? I'm sure I've treated you _so_ badly." She hovered just above Tray's lips as she said this.

Tray grinned in response, and leaned up to kiss Bri, but she pulled back just out of reach. "Tease," she said, chuckling and then lying back down. "You _do _make me do all of your work also."

"You _so _volunteer."

"I do, huh?" Tray looked at Bri cynically, but with a light glimmer in her eyes. "I think you keep Persian and me around as your pack mules."

"Not true," Bri said indignantly, flicking her girlfriend on the cheek. "Dragonite also carries around some of our stuff."

"Dragonite is mine also."

"He is?" Bri tilted her head and looked up for a moment, musing. Then she looked back down at Tray and grinned. "Oh right, he is."

Tray chuckled but didn't say anything else. Instead she looked at her girlfriend, smiling. She was beautiful, her light brown eyes brimming with energy. Her long light brown hair fell past her shoulders and framed her delicate face. When she smiled, her whole face lit up, much like her grandmother. And you could see just by looking at her that she had a kind spirit.

Bri pouted, jutting out her bottom lip petulantly in the cutest manner. "But I don't make you do all of your work."

Tray smiled, her own jet black eyes lightening up just slightly. Bri always found Tray attractive, even when she discovered that she was the daughter of Giovanni. She seemed so…different. Her eyes were the same, but they carried something lighter, and though she looked so much like her father, Bri could just see that she was nothing like the dark hearted man.

"I know, babe. I'm just messing with you."

"Better be," Bri said, and then leaned down to kiss her again. They remained kissing for a long time before Bri pulled back and tucked herself beside Tray, snuggling against her. Tray held her, rubbing her back occasionally. "I won't let your past get you, Tracy," she promised, closing her eyes and nuzzling her shoulder. "I love you, and I'll help you achieve your goals. I'll help you escape your shadows."

Tray smiled and kissed the top of Bri's head, knowing that she meant to stay true to her promises. "Thank you, Bri. I love you too."


End file.
